<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Argentina by KDcatastrophe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012911">Argentina</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDcatastrophe/pseuds/KDcatastrophe'>KDcatastrophe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Colors, Domestic, Kim Taeri bilang ate ni Kyungsoo, M/M, MAGBASA NG TAGS PARANG AWA, Mpreg, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDcatastrophe/pseuds/KDcatastrophe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nang dahil sa corned beef, may kumatok sa pinto at nakilala nila ang isa't-isa. Ang isa sa kanila ay sa unang pagkakataon at ang isa naman ay sa pangalawang pagkakataon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tahanadhana Ficfest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Argentina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sana po magustuhan niyo ang isinulat ko, lalo ka na prompter! Yung 10PM-5AM na utak ko po nagsulat nito! ಥ‿ಥ<br/>At sa hindi ko malamang rason, namiss ko ang ar-jen-tee-nuh corned beef kaya ayan po ang title.<br/>Pasensya na po sa difficulties na maeencounter ninyo! ಥ‿ಥ</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s the day na finally makakapaglingkod na si Jongin Kim sa sintang bansa niya bilang isang obstetrician. Don’t get him wrong, naging masaya naman ang pamumuhay niya sa Australia at maganda naman ang naging work environment niya doon pero hindi pa rin nawala sa kanyang puso at isipan ang Pilipinas. Isa na din na kailangan niyang gampanan ang ipinangako niyang gawain na sa kanyang ama. Hinihiling lang niya na walang magiging komplikasyon sa kanyang kailangang gawin. </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Kyungsoo, okay ka lang ba?” aniya ni Taeri sa kanyang kapatid na dumuduwal sa may toilet bowl.</p><p>“Okay lang ako ate, ganito naman talaga kapag buntis.” Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo kasi hindi pa alam ng ate niya iyon.</p><p>“BUNTIS KA?? SINO ANG AMA? KYUNGSOO!”</p><p>“Ate, ang aga-aga, huwag kang sumigaw!” naluluhang sambit ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>Napabuntong hininga si Taeri, hindi niya kayang makita na nahihirapan si Kyungsoo tuwing nagkakasakit ito at kapag lumuluha ang kapatid, nanlalambot ang puso niya. Pinahid niya ang mga luhang tumulo sa pisngi ng kapatid. “Okay hindi na ko sisigaw, pero wala ka pang sinasagot sa mga tanong ko.”</p><p>“O-oo, buntis ako, tatlong buwan na next week.”</p><p>“Iyong isa ko pang tanong, wala bang sagot?”</p><p>“H-hindi ko kilala ate, one-night stand lang.” lumuluha pa ring sambit ni Kyungsoo. Hindi naman siya ganito, siguro gawa ng pregnancy hormones kaya hindi niya mapigilan iyong emosyon niya.</p><p>“Paano na iyong soulmate mo? Anong gagawin mo when you meet him?”</p><p>“H-hindi ko alam ate, I’ll face it when it’s right in front of me. K-kaya ko naman sarili ko. I-ilang taon naman na din iyong nakalipas when I should’ve met him ate. Pero wala talaga eh.” Medyo nalulungkot na sambit ni Kyungsoo na ngayon lang nangyare dahil manhid na siya sa topic ng soulmate.</p><p>Niyakap siya ng ate niya, “Nandito naman ako, sasamahan at tutulungan kita. Huwag kang mag-alala, pati mga pamangkin mo, patutulungin ko rin. I’m sure that they will be very happy to help their Uncle Pingu.”</p><p>“A-ate, hindi ka galit?”</p><p>“Nagulat, oo, pero nagalit? Never, bunso. Let’s just focus with your health and your baby’s too.”</p><p>“Babies, ate, I’m having triplets.”</p><p>Napahiwalay sa yakap si Taeri at gulat na gulat ang mukha ng tinignan si Kyungsoo. “Triplets?“</p><p>“Yes ate, kaya kailangan ko lahat ng tulong na pwede kong makuha kahit for the first few months lang.”</p><p>“Ano ka ba bunso! Syempre tutulungan ka namin kahit hindi lang sa first few months. By the way, alam na ba ni Baekhyun? Alam mo naman yang best friend mo na yan.”</p><p>“Hindi pa ate, ikaw unang-una na nakaalam pwera sa OB-GYNE ko.”</p><p>“Hay nako Kyungsoo, sabihan mo na yang si Baekhyun, matinding magtampo pa naman yun.”</p><p>“Narinig ko ata pangalan ko, anong dapat sabihin sakin?” ito namang entra ni Baekhyun dala-dala ang breakfast na binili para sa “may saket” na best friend.</p><p>“Baekhyun, may dapat kang malaman pero kainin muna nating yang breakfast, nagugutom na ko eh.” Napabuntong hininga si Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Sige, kumain muna tayo. Mukhang seryoso iyang sasabihin mo sakin eh.”</p><p>Nagkatinginan ang mag-ate at napabuntung-hininga pagkatapos. “Sige na! kumain na tayo at baka lumamig pa yang pagkain.” Aniya ni Taeri at naghanda na ng mga pinggan at kubyertos.</p><p>Habang kumakain ay nagkakamustahan sila sa isa’t isa lalo na ang magbest-friend. Hindi naglaon pagkatapos kumain ay na-brought up na ang naudlot na rebelasyon kay Baekhyun. “Soo, ano nga pala iyong sasabihin mo sakin?</p><p>“Promise me na no violent reactions from you ha?” aniya ni Kyungsoo na hindi mawari kung papaano sasabihin kay Baekhyun ang dapat malaman nito.</p><p>“Just spill it already. Pinakakaba mo pa ko, hindi mo maasahan na no violent reactions niyan.”</p><p>Isang buntong-hininga na naman ang pinakawala ni Kyungsoo, “Buntis ako, Baek.” Nakapikit </p><p>na sambit niya.</p><p>Tahimik, tanging paghuhugas lang ni Taeri ang naririnig. Hindi na nakapagtimpi si Kyungsoo at minulat na ang mga mata para makita ang reaksyon ng kaibigan. </p><p>Mayroong ngiti sa mga labi nito at hindi niya inaasahan ang susunod na narinig mula sa best friend.</p><p>“BAKLA KA SABI KO NA NGA BA EH!”</p><p>“Alam kong bakla ako pero what do you mean?”</p><p>“Kasi sa tuwing tumatawag ka sakin and you’re telling me what you feel and the symptoms you have and the fact na iyong shared posts mo sa FB na puro about babies, may hunch na ko. Saka hello Soo, baka nakakalimutan mong may experience na ko diyan. I have three kids, remember?”</p><p>Napatameme na lang si Kyungsoo at saka napangiti.<em> Bakit nga ba ako natakot magsabi kay Baek?</em>  </p><p>“Saka Soo, OB-GYNE din ako, pregnancy is my expertise too. Ayaw lang kitang pangunahang magsabi about your pregnancy. “I know, Baek. Medyo confused pa kasi ako sa sitwasyon ko ngayon kaya hindi ako nagsabi agad sayo. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Bakit ka nagso-sorry? Wala lang yun! I’m just glad na sinabi mo pa rin sakin. How far along are you?”</p><p>“3 months this coming week.”</p><p>“Oh my God ka, bakit wala naman akong nabalitaan about sa kung paano nangyare yan? Soo! You kept a secret from your best friend?” may halong pagtatampong sabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya.</p><p>“Baek! You were away with your husband for another honeymoon vacation and you might have another bun in the oven again. Nawala na rin sa isip ko ikwento sayo because I got busy with the new restaurant.”</p><p>“Well, tama ka Soo! I also actually dropped by here to let you know na buntis ulit ako. Wow, konti lang magiging agwat ng babies natin! Isn’t it exciting? And Soo, I can also hand down some baby things for your baby! Sana nga lang isa lang tong pinagbubuntis ko, I can’t handle carrying twins again or more!” aniya ni Baekhyun.</p><p>“I’m pregnant with triplets Baek. But any handed down things will be helpful, nauubos din ang pera kahit marami. Kelangan pa ring magtipid.”</p><p>“Triplets?! Soo! Ang sharp shooter naman ng tatay ng mga yan? Sino nga pala siya, by the way? I need to know him! And Soo, napakakuripot mo naman kahit napakayaman mo naman, ano ba yan?”</p><p>“Unfortunately, I need to know him too, but it doesn’t matter I can do this all by myself. And again, nagtitipid, hindi nagkukuripot, Baek.”</p><p>“What the- Spill!! I actually have the whole day off today kaya ikwento mo na iyong dapat ikekwento mo.”</p><p>“Well, I attended this fundraiser for a charity…”</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Dr. Kim! It’s nice to finally meet you. I have heard a lot of good things about you.” Aniya ni Dr. Park, isa sa mga chief doctors ng ospital na bago niyang papasukan.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you too, Dr. Park. I hope I can live up to the good things you’ve heard about me while working here.”</p><p>“No worries Dr. Kim. Gawin mo lang yung usual na ginagawa mo, huwag kang ma-pressure. By the way, this is Dr. Byun-Park, siya ang mag-gaguide sayo until you get the hang of things around here. Just be careful with him too, he’s currently carrying our 4<sup>th</sup> child.”</p><p>“Chanyeol! Hindi mo na dapat sinabi yan!” pabulong na sambit nito ngunit narinig pa rin ni Jongin. “Anyways, it’s a pleasure to meet you Dr. Kim. Huwag mo nang intindihin sinasabi nitong damulag na to, I’m pregnant but not disabled.” may halong inis na sabi ng buntis habang masamang tinignan ang asawa pagkatapos siyang batiin ng may ngiti sa mga labi.</p><p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you too Dr. Byun-Park. Congratulations with your pregnancy! Well, I agree with you. Pregnant people are one of the strongest people I know. They shouldn’t be treated like they are fragile all the time.”</p><p>“Narinig mo iyon Chanyeol?” bumaling ng tingin ito kay Jongin. “And just call me Baekhyun, Dr. Byun-Park is a mouthful. And magkalapit lang departments natin. I’m an OB-GYN. By the way, settled ka na ba sa new apartment mo? Where do you live by the way?”</p><p>“Ah yes, okay naman na ko with settling in. Just need to unpack a few things. I actually bought an apartment at Vista Valley Subdivision which is only a 15-minute drive going here. And you can just call me Jongin too, Baekhyun.”</p><p>“Oh! We actually live in that subdivision too! Welcome to the neighborhood. If ever you need any help, just tell us. Anyways, I’ll get going, may meeting ako in a few.” sabi ni Chanyeol kay Jongin nang nakangiti.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll take note of that. Thank you.” sagot ni Jongin na nakangiti din.</p><p>So far, nagugustuhan ni Jongin ang atmosphere na hatid ng mga bago niyang makakasalamuhang katrabaho. </p><p>“Let’s go Jongin and I’ll introduce you to our colleagues and tour you around. Ang butihin kong asawa ginawang free itong buong araw ko, and knowing him, it’s a way para hindi na naman ako mapagod.”</p><p>“Alright, let’s go.”</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nasa fundraiser event si Kyungsoo ngayon na ginaganap sa Resorts World Manila. Kasalukuyan siyang namamahinga sa may bar counter ng venue dahil kanina pa siya paroon at parito upang makisalamuha sa mga taong posibleng maging kliyente niya. Marami siyang narinig na papuri dahil sa excellent service ng kanyang team dahil ang restaurant nilang nakalocate doon ang naatasan for the catering ng event. Naisipan na niyang umuwi after an hour dahil mayroon pa siyang paghahandaan na event kinabukasan pero mabuti na lang at sa hapon pa gaganapin ang event.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hello, are you feeling fine? You look a bit pale.”</em>
</p><p><em>Napalingon si Kyungsoo sa taong nagsalita. </em>Ang pogi naman-</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry for intruding your space, I’m just concerned with how you look right now.” ani ng lalaki nagtanong sa kanya.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, it’s alright, I’m just tired and a bit thirsty. Thank you for your concern.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Would you like a glass of water?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hindi pa man siya nakakasagot ay tumawag na sa waiter ang lalaki at inihingi na siya ng tubig.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m Kai by the way, sorry for suddenly talking to you, it must be my nature of being a doctor.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh I see, I’m Kyungsoo, I’m the restaurateer who made this happened.” pagpapakilala niya sabay lahad ng kaniyang kamay upang makipag-shake hands na siya namang tinanggap ni Kai.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Really? The Chef Do Kyungsoo? I’m honored to meet you. The food and the service is really great.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That is nice to know. Thank you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I actually want to inquire about something because I’m actually helping my sister look for a restaurant who will cater for her upcoming baby shower. Do you have the time?” tanong ni Kai.</em>
</p><p><em>Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa relos niya. </em>5:30PM. <em>“Yes, I have the time, I’m pretty much done with my duties around here. Let me just call my secretary if there’s anything I still need to do.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Go on, take your time. I’ll be waiting.” nakangiting sagot sa kanya ni Kai.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Biglang may mahapding naramdaman sa may likuran si Kyungsoo ngunit isinawalang bahala lang niya at tinawagan na ang sekretarya. Nagpasingtabi muna siya sa lalaki.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Jongdae, may kailangan pa bang--”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wala na, nakikita kita ngayon may papi kang kausap. Go na, ako nang bahala sa lahat boss.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si Jongdae Kim, isa sa mga best friend niya na ngayon ay secretary slash co-owner niya sa ilang cafes niya kasama ang asawa nitong si Minseok na isa namang renowned barista sa bansa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ano ka ba Jongdae, business lang naman pag-uusapan namin. Kailan pa ba ako lumandi?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ages ago na, Kyungsoo. Bahala ka diyan, hindi mo na mapapnkinabangan matres mo. Huwag mo na kasing hintayin soulmate mo, it’s been ages too nung dapat nagpakita na siya.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know, Jongdae. Sige na nga, sinermunan mo pa ko eh tinawag mo pa akong boss.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sige na! Business, business, eh iyong papi panay tingin sayo na tila ngayon lang nakakita ng sinag ng araw.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ha? anong sinasabi mo diyan? Jong--” at binabaan na nga siya ng tawag ni Jongdae.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bumalik na siya sa pwesto kanina kasama si Kai.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m all good. So, would you like to have the talk in my office? it’s just near around this area.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If it’s alright, Can’t we have it over drinks at a bar I know? I’ve been actually confined in an office so I’m tired of being in a formal setting.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sure, it’s alright. Gusto ko na ring mag-unwind for awhile. Mayroon pa kasi akong event na kailangang i-cater for tomorrow-- I’m sorry I spoke in Filipino--”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s alright. Medyo nakalimot na ko magsalita ng Filipino that’s why I only spoke in English. Just speak comfortably.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh I see, I thought hindi ka nagsasalita ng Filipino, you also have a bit of Australian accent.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, I have lived in Australia for almost 10 years and have somewhat adapted their accent. So, shall we? the bar is just close by. We can go there using my car if it’s alright with you, I will take you home too.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s alright, let’s go.” sagot ni Kyungsoo nang may ngiti sa mga labi.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“AKALA KO BA HINDI MO KILALA? KAI PALA PANGALAN EH.” ani ni Baekhyun, “Pero Soo, from business affairs to sexual affairs really quick. Akala ko ba hindi lalandi?”</p><p>“Alam ko nga iyong pangalan pero hinahanap ko through google eh wala namang doctor na ganoon yung pangalan, nakalimutan ko rin tanungin last name niya.” </p><p>“Ay wow, walang reaksyon sa huli kong sinabi. Anyways, thank you for sharing your wonderful story on how the three buns in the oven were made. Now, we still need to look for your baby daddy. Tatlo yan, paano kung may kailangang gawin and we need him? I’m speaking on a professional term.”</p><p>“Alright, you will help me, right? Thank you Baek!”</p><p>“Desisyon ka? Pero okay, I’ll do my best for you! Siya nga pala, may chika pa ko sayo. Kanina dumating na iyong bago naming OB. Ang gandang lalaki, Soo. Ganoon iyong type mo eh. Irereto sana kita some day kapag mas close na ko sa kanya but cannot be na ngayon, right?”</p><p>“Well, siguro I’ll lay off with that, I’ll focus on taking care of myself and my babies.”</p><p>“Well, you’re right. But yeah, iyong bagong OB, si Dr. Jongin Kim. Nagpractice siya and nagresident na rin sa Australia. He’s great according to his credentials and from what I’ve heard from his previous colleagues and superiors but we’ll still see. He actually lives here in this apartment building of yours.”</p><p>“Ay oo nga, sinabi sakin ni Sehun noong nakaraan. Tinanong ko kasi bakit ang ingay, may nirerenovate pala sa unit na katabi ko. If I remember correctly, isa lang new tenant namin.”</p><p>“Ah I see, have you met him--” napatigil sa sinasabi niya si Baekhyun dahil sa pagring ng phone niya. “Yes? Anong nangyare, Ma?”</p><p>Lumipas ang ilang minuto ay binalikan na siya ni Baekhyun. “Sorry Soo, pero we need to continue the chika in another day, May lagnat kasi si Haru, hindi tumitigil umiyak at hinahanap ako pagkagising.”</p><p>“No worries, Baek. Wait! I’ll pack some bread and pastries I made for you. Nandiyan na ba driver mo? Medyo late na, it will not be good kung maglalakad ka lang.” They’re in the same subdivision pero malayo-layo pa ang bahay nito sa apartment niya.</p><p>“15 minutes away lang siya, may pinakuha kasi ako sa office.”</p><p>“That’s good, I have enough time na magpack.”</p><p>Lumipas ang mga minuto at dumating na ang driver ni Baekhyun. “Thank you Baek, it feels good na nasabi ko na rin sayo at kay ate.”</p><p>“No worries, Soo. Remember that you can call me any time if you need help. Iyong mission natin na hanapin ang baby daddy mo, huwag mong kalimutan. Nasaan si ate Taeri?”</p><p>“She told me she will give us space to talk. Baka nasa kwarto iyon, ka-facetime mga anak niya.”</p><p>“Ahh, sige. Thank you sa pabaon! See you soonest!” ani ni Baek sabay yakap kay Kyungsoo.</p><p>“See you, Baek. Ingat!”</p><p>It really feels great that Kyungsoo finally shared his situation with some of the important people in his life. Marami pang dapat sabihan, most importantly ang baby daddy niya lalo na ngayon at sinabihan siya ni Baek.</p><p>
  <em>I hope it all goes well in the end, babies. Give Dada courage and strength, hm?</em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hindi madali ang paghahanap nila sa baby daddy niya. Lumipas na ang dalawang buwan ay wala pa ring resultang maganda ang paghahanap nila. Isama na rin na madalas siyang nakakaramdam ng matinding nausea na ngayon niya lang naramdaman kung kailan five months na siyang buntis kaya nagpasya siyang mamahinga ng dalawang linggo sa pagtatrabaho ayon na rin sa advice ng OB niya.</p><p>Kasalukuyang nakaupo si Kyungsoo sa terrace ng apartment niya at nagmumuni-muni nang bigla siyang nakaamoy na naman ng nilulutong corned beef mula sa katabing apartment niya. Ilang araw na rin niyang naaamoy iyon at kahit magluto siya ng sarili ay hindi niya nararamdaman ang satisfaction na nakain na niya ang gusto niya.</p><p>Gusto niya iyong niluluto mismo ng kapitbahay niya.</p><p>Ilang araw na niyang tinitiis na katukin ang kapitbahay niya upang maghingi ng ulam nitong corned beef dahil sa hiya pero natiyambahan ata ngayon na sobra-sobra ang nararamdamang paglilihi at kasabay pa ng stress na nararamdaman niya sa paghahanap sa ama ng ipinagbubuntis niya.</p><p>Dali-dali siyang tumayo sa kinauupuan niya at kumuha ng pinggan at kutsara. Halos takbuhin na niya palabas ng unit niya at pumunta na sa pinto ng kapitbahay at pinindot agad ang door bell nito.</p><p>Ilang minuto na siyang nakatayo sa tapat ng pinto na hinihintay niyang pagbuksan siya. Pumindot ulit siya sa door bell ngunit kasabay nito ang pagbukas ng pinto.</p><p>"Yes? Anong kailangan nila?" sambit ng lalaking nagbukas ng pinto.</p><p>
  <em>Shet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si Kai.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si Kai na dalawang buwan na niyang hinahanap.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si Kai na ama ng ipinagbubuntis niya.</em>
</p><p>Hindi makaimik si Kyungsoo. Sa dalawang buwan na paghahanap nila, malapit lang pala ang hinahanap niya.</p><p>Katabi lang niya.</p><p>"Uhm, how may I help you?" tanong ulit ni Kai.</p><p>
  <em>Bakit hindi niya ata ako kilala?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kinalimutan niya ba ako?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ay, one-night stand nga lang pala iyon.</em>
</p><p>Kahit may kirot sa puso na nararamdaman si Kyungsoo, isinawalang bahala niya iyon dahil mas nalamangan pa rin ito ng paglilihi niya sa corned beef na luto ng kapitbahay niya.</p><p>"Pwede ba kong makikain dito? Ang bango kasi ng niluluto mo." Medyo nahihiyang sambit ni Kyungsoo. "Hindi naman sa wala na akong makain pero kahit magluto kasi ako ng sarili ko, nawawalan ako ng gana. Siguro dahil naglilihi ako? Saka ilang gabi ko na rin naaamoy luto mo kapag umuupo ako sa may terrace ko. I'm sorry ang dami kong satsat."</p><p>"No worries, I understand. I also get the part na naglilihi ka. I actually cooked more than what I can eat so it must be a sign that I have to share it with somebody. Come in?"</p><p>"I'm Kyungsoo by the way."</p><p>"I'm Jongin, I just moved here two months ago."</p><p>Naglakad na sila patungo sa kusina. At dahil kailangang madaanan ang sala ng unit, napansin ni Kyungsoo na may pagkaminimalist lang ng kapitbahay. May iilang artworks na nakadisplay na nagbibigay kulay sa tila gray scale na tema ng kulay ng unit nito pero malinis namang tignan.</p><p>"Here you go, take as many as you can, I know you need it. If it's not intruding, are you pregnant with multiples or almost due?"</p><p>"Thank you!" Dali-daling sumadok si Kyungsoo ng corned beef at tinikman ang putahe.</p><p>
  <em>Ang bango at ang sarap ng corned beef! </em>
</p><p>"Actually, 5 months pa lang, and yes, I'm pregnant with triplets. Bakit parang may idea ka with pregnancy?"</p><p>"I'm actually an OB." may ngiting sagot ni Jongin.</p><p>"Talaga? Well, nakikita ko naman na pwede kang doktor pero I didn't think na as an OB. Glad to know that if somehow may emergency with my babies, I can just knock on your door. Hopefully, wala naman mangyaring masama." sambit ni Kyungsoo habang hinahaplos ang tiyan.</p><p>"Well, you're lucky. This coming month, 3 times a week lang ako magrereport sa ospital so most of the time, nandito lang ako sa bahay."</p><p>"That's good to know! But why? What I know is that palaging on call ang doctors, lalo ka na kasi OB ka."</p><p>Biglang sumeryoso ang mukha ni Jongin. Nakaramdam naman ng guilt si Kyungsoo dahil mukhang hindi niya dapat itinanong iyon.</p><p>"Ah, okay lang kung hindi mo sasagutin iyong tanong. I'm sorry kung-"</p><p>"No, it's alright. You know, I actually need to tell someone to get it off my chest. Halos lahat yata ng nakausap ko walang time or walang pakialam sa akin kasi hindi ko nakikita na concerned sila when I told them." medyo may lungkot na sabi ng lalaki.</p><p>Biglang nakaramdam si Kyungsoo ng awa sa lalaki. Oo, disappointed at nagagalit siya dahil mukhang kinalimutan siya ng lalaki pero sa nakikita niya sa mukha nito, mukhang kailangan nito ng taong makikinig sa kanya.</p><p>"Okay lang namang sabihin mo sa akin. I'm all ears. Pambawi na rin sa pagbigay mo sa akin ng corned beef."</p><p>"Alright," tumitig muna ang lalaki kay Kyungsoo na rason upang makaramdam siya ng pag-init ng mga tainga niya na tiyak na namumula nang sobra ngayong.</p><p>Napakagandang lalaki naman kasi ni Jongin. Mula noong unang beses na nakita niya ito at hanggang sa kaharap na niya ito ngayon lumipas ang limang buwan, na naka-tuxedo noon at nakasuot lang ng simpleng t-shirt at sweatpants ngayon ay mukha pa ring elegante at fresh.</p><p>"I actually met my soulmate because our soul mark already appeared on my body," sabay pakita nito sa soul mark sa may bandang collarbone nito, "but I can't remember when or where I met him. Iyon din ang panahon na sobra-sobra iyong nararamdaman kong stress from my personal life."</p><p>The soul mark is shaped like a four-leafed clover.</p><p>"My father is actually pressuring me to start a family because it has been a long time na dapat na-meet ko na iyong soulmate ko, he thinks I'm waiting for nothing. And then there's our company, I won't be the one wholly managing it but I need to have an heir still and iyong papa ko gustong makita iyong apo niya sa akin before he passes away. But then, I met my soulmate and he knows how important it is for me because him and mom are soul mates. So he gave me time to look for my soul mate."</p><p>Biglang nanlamig si Kyungsoo.</p><p>
  <em>Natagpuan na niya iyong soulmate niya?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Paano mga anak namin?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sasabihin ko pa rin ba sa kanya?</em>
</p><p>Naguguluhan na si Kyungsoo sa dapat niyang ilulugar. Parang nasusuka siya.</p><p>"Are you alright, Kyungsoo? Bigla kang namutla. Here, drink some water."</p><p>Uminom si Kyungsoo ng tubig na inalok ng lalaki. "Don't worry, I just suddenly felt like puking but it's alright now." may tipid na ngiting sagot niya kay Jongin.</p><p>"Alright but tell me if you feel like puking." Tumayo ito at may kinuhang puke bag sa cabinet. "My sister visited me last time and iniwan niya iyan for some reason. Anyways, I want to fulfill what my father wants dahil iyon ang kapalit ng pagsuporta niya sa pagiging doctor ko instead na mamahala sa company niya. But the thing is, I got diagnosed with transient global amnesia a month ago. Hindi naman siya matinding klase ng amnesia because it can be treated and recovery is quite fast. Naexperience mo na ba na nakalimutan mo iyong ginawa mo from yesterday and then bits and pieces na lang naalala mo? I was experiencing that for almost a year and recently, there are days that I can’t even remember what I did during my shift in the hospital although I have accomplished all the things I need to do when I asked my colleagues. That’s why I decided to get consulted."</p><p>"Another problem, I think I might have an episode of it when I met my soulmate. I'm currently having therapies to help me recover my memories. That's why I'll be having a three-day shift for these coming three months. Well, that's part of my life story. What do you think?" ani ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo.</p><p>"It's complicated and quite bizarre?" </p><p>Natawa bigla si Jongin. "Yeah, I actually agree with you."</p><p>Napangiti naman si Kyungsoo ng marinig ang tawa ng lalaki. Ngunit may narealize siya.</p><p>
  <em>Hindi kaya nakalimutan niya ako dahil sa sakit niya?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero na-meet na niya ang soulmate niya, bigbigyan niya pa ba ako ng halaga?</em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Soulmate.</p><p>Maraming klase nito ngunit kapag may lumitaw na soul mark sa isang parte ng iyong katawan, ang ibig sabihin ay siya ang dapat mong pakasalan at mahalin pang-habang buhay. Kapag may soul mark na rin, tiyak na kayo lang ang tugma sa isa't-isa upang magkaroon ngga supling.</p><p>May mga panahon ding may makikitang mga kulay sa soul mark upang malaman kung ano ang nararamdaman at estado ng soulmate mo na ikaw lang din ang makakakita.</p><p>
  <em>Dilaw kapag masaya ang iyong soulmate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pula kapag galit ang iyong soulmate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Berde kapag payapa ang pakiramdam ng iyong soulmate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Asul kapag malungkot ang iyong soulmate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kahel kapag nagseselos ang iyong soulmate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lila kapag nagdadalang tao ang iyong soulmate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Itim kapag sumakabilang-buhay ang iyong soulmate.</em>
</p><p>Iilan iyan sa mga prominenteng kulay ng ilaw na lumalabas sa soul mark.</p><p>Ang nakikitang kulay ni Jongin ay lila na may halo ng dilaw, pula, kahel, at asul. Mukhang kailangan niyang trabahuhin ang agarang pag-alala sa mga memoryang nakalimutan.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Lumipas ang dalawang linggo ngunit nagpasya si Kyungsoo na huwag muna mamahala pagsamantala sa kanyang mga negosyo upang matutukan ang pagbubuntis. Isa pa ay kinakaharap niya ang sitwasyong ito na nahanap na niya ang ama ng ipinagbubuntis niya ngunit walang ideya ito at nag-aalinlangan pa siyang ipaalam sa lalaki dahil din sa sariling kinakaharap na sitwasyon nito. Wala pa siyang nasasabihan ni isa sa mga kaibigan pati na rin sa ate niya.</p><p>Nagkapagkilanlan na ang dalawa ng mas malalim dahil lagi siyang nasa unit nito tuwing day off ng lalaki upang makinig sa mga kwento nito na nalaman niyang isa din sa mga paraan upang makatulong sa pag-alala nito. Naikwento na rin ni Kyungsoo na nagmamay-ari siya ng chain ng restaurant at cafes. Ngayon gabi nga lang na-brought up ang patungkol sa pagbubuntis niya.</p><p>"By the way, I haven't met your partner yet, Kyungsoo. Where is he?"</p><p>"I actually don't have one. My babies are a product of one precious night. Well, I can do this on my own at tutulungan naman ako ng ate at mga kaibigan ko."</p><p>"Oh I see, I believe you can do it! With how you have achieved your goal of having your chain of restaurants and cafes, kayang-kaya mo yan." may ngiting sabi ni Jongin sa kanya.</p><p>"Pero kapag nagkita kayo ng ama ng babies mo, are you going to let him know about them?" tanong ng lalaki.</p><p>
  <em>Nagkita na kami pero hindi ko kayang sabihin sa kanya.</em>
</p><p>"Of course, mga anak niya pa rin naman sila." sagot ni Kyungsoo sa tanong ng lalaki.</p><p>"I see, sana makita mo pa rin siya. With how cute you are, I'm sure that you will have cute babies too." sabi ni Jongin nang nakangiti sa kanya.</p><p>Sabay nanlaki ang mga mata nila. Biglang sininok si Kyungsoo.</p><p>"I'm sorry, here have some water," alok ng lalaki sa kanya ng basong may tubig, "Well, you are cute. I actually saw you a week after I moved here. You were talking to your plants at your terrace and I found it endearing. Gusto ko nang magpakilala sayo noon pero naging hectic bigla sa hospital."</p><p>"Thank you," nahihiyang sambit ni Kyungsoo, "Nakita mo pala iyon, turo kasi sa akin iyon ng mama ko para mas gumanda tubo ng mga halaman."</p><p>"Nasabi din saken ng mom ko iyan dati and I think it really works."</p><p>"Maraming turo si mama saken. I actually learned how to cook from her and that's why I decided to have it as a profession. I owe it to her all, same goes with papa. I hope they are happy wherever they are." may malumanay na ngiting sambit ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>"I think they are very proud of you achieving your goals, Kyungsoo." </p><p>"I hope so too."</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kasalukuyang nasa isang private room sa isa sa mga cafes niya si Kyungsoo kasama ang mga kaibigan at ate niya. Pinapunta niya ang mga ito para sa isang "emergency meeting".</p><p>"Nakita ko na iyong nakaone-night stand ko two months ago." </p><p>Sabay-sabay tumingin ang mga naroroon kay Kyungsoo na pawang pakain o painom na ng mga inorder nila.</p><p>"Bakit hindi mo sinabi sakin kaagad?" medyo pasigaw na sabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya.</p><p>"Baekhyun, let him talk first." ani ni Taeri sabay tingin sa kanya na may ngiti sa mga labi.</p><p>Gets niya naman ang mga reaksyon ng mga ito dahil tinutulungan din siya ng mga ito na maghanap sa nakabuntis sa kanya. Kaya nagpasya na siyang magsabi sa mga ito ngayon.</p><p>"It's actually Jongin Kim who is also my neighbor."</p><p>"WHAT? EH FOUR MONTHS NA SIYANG NAKATIRA SA TABI MO BAKIT TWO MONTHS AGO MO LANG NALAMAN?" pasigaw nang tanong ni Baekhyun.</p><p>"WAIT LANG HINDI AKO MAKASUNOD. WHO IS THIS JONGIN KIM AT BAKIT KAKILALA NI BAEKHYUN IYAN?" unang imik ni Jongdae sa pa-meeting na iyon.</p><p>"HUWAG NGA KAYONG MAGSISISIGAW." saway ni Taeri, "Go, bunso, explain everything that is needed to be explained."</p><p>"Naging busy siya sa in his first two months in your hospital and I think you know, Baek, that he's in a certain situation right now. And Jongdae, Jongin is a colleague of Baekhyun's."</p><p>"He also can't remember me." may lungkot na sambit ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Wait lang, baket alam mo iyang mga iyan?" tanong ulit ni Baekhyun.</p><p>"I actually go to his unit from time to time. Naalala mo ba na naglihi ako sa corned beef? Dahil iyon sa naaamoy ko palagi kapag nagluluto siya, eh kahit anong luto ko ng sarili ko, gusto ko talaga iyong luto niya.  One day, hindi ko na talaga napigilan at humingi na ako sa kanya and thank God I did that kasi nakita ko na rin siya ayon nga lang, hindi naman niya ako nakilala. He also already met his soul mate and has their soul mark. Hindi ko alam kung saan ako lulugar."</p><p>"Bunso, inhale and exhale, namumutla ka ng onti. Have some of your tea too." sabi sa kanya ni Taeri na ginawa niya naman. "Bakit naman hindi ka niya nakilala?"</p><p>"Hindi lang simpleng 'hindi nakilala'. He's suffering with amnesia na nakakalimutan niya iyong certain events or moments na nangyari sa kanya basta simultaneous niyang nararamdaman iyong stress." sagot ni Kyungsoo sa ate niya.</p><p>"Oh my God, Soo. Are you still planning to tell him?" tanong ni Jongdae.</p><p>"I actually want to because given the situation na talagang hindi niya naaalala iyong nangyari, he must know about it. Ayon nga lang, he is actually currently looking for his soulmate. And I might just cause him to have another stressor and make his condition worse." sagot ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Hindi mo ba naisip na baka ikaw iyong soulmate niya?" biglang tanong ni Baekhyun, ang soul mate expert sa kanilang magkakaibigan.</p><p>"Wala namang soul mark na lumabas sa akin?"</p><p>"Nakalimutan mo na ba iyong Soulmate 1B class natin? Na pwedeng hindi parehong magkaroon ng soul mark ang soul mates? O hindi lumalabas iyong soul mark sa isa sa mag-soul mates dahil hindi niya alam iyong totoong pangalan ng soul mate niya?" medyo hinihingal na litanya ni Baekhyun, "Di ba Kai ang pakilala niya sa iyo doon sa fund raiser event kung saan na-meet mo siya?"</p><p>
  <em>Putangina.</em>
</p><p>Natameme si Kyungsoo.</p><p>
  <em>Paano kaya kung ako nga iyong soul mate niya?</em>
</p><p>"Tinignan mo ba ulit iyang katawan mo kung may soul mark ka na, bunso?" tanong  ni Taeri sa kanya.</p><p>"Hindi pa ate. Nahihirapan na rin kasi ako tumayo kahit saglit lang kaya hindi na rin ako nakakapanalamin sa full body mirror ko."</p><p>"Ah okay, let's check later. I'll come with you to your unit."</p><p>"Okay ate, thank you."</p><p>"No worries, bunso." ngiti sabay kindat na sabi sa kanya ng ate niya.</p><p>"Okay! I hope ikaw nga ang soul mate niya. Pero kahit hindi, he needs to know about the babies, Soo. You're almost due." ani ni Jongdae.</p><p>"Yes, I will tell him immediately. I think I can tell him this coming Saturday. Off niya noon."</p><p>"Ay, bakit parang asawa na? Bakit alam mo ata schedule niya?" pabirong tanong ni Baekhyun.</p><p>Biglang namula ang mga tainga ni Kyungsoo. "I actually help him with his therapy. May isang assignment sa kanya iyong therapist niya na dapat ikwento or isulat sa journal iyong nangyayari sa kanya every day. At bilang kapalit ng pagkain ng corned beef, I listen to his stories."</p><p>"Ay, asawa na nga." sambit naman ni Jongdae.</p><p>"ANO BA KAYO TIGILAN NIYO NGA!"</p><p>Nagtawanan lang ang mga kaibigan at maging ang ate niya dahil pulang-pula na ang mga tainga niya.</p><p>"Hindi ako nagkamali na type mo siya, ano?"</p><p>"JONGDAE TAMA NA!"</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Kyungsoo, wala din akong makita sa likuran mo." ani ni Taeri.</p><p>Kasalukuyang tinitignan ng ate niya ang hubo't hubad niyang katawan.  Wala namang kaso sa kanila kasi sanay naman sila at parang nanay na rin ang turing niya sa ate niya.</p><p>"May isa pang part kang hindi na-check, ate." sabay turo sa bandang singit niya na tinignan ng ate niya agad.</p><p>"SOO!" biglang sigaw ni Taeri.</p><p>"BAKET ATE? ANONG MAYROON?"</p><p>"Mayroon talaga. Nandito nga ang soul mark mo." sagot ng ate niya sabay kuha ng litrato dito.</p><p>Tinignan ni Kyung ang litrato.</p><p>May kulay dilaw, berde at asul na lumitaw.</p><p>
  <em>Masaya, mapayapang pakiramdam at malungkot?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bakit?</em>
</p><p>"So, are you going to tell him?" tanong ng ate niya.</p><p>"Yes. I have to." pirming sagot niya.</p><p>"That's good to know, bunso. I hope it goes well." may ngiting sabi sa kanya ni Taeri.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Dumating ang Sabado. Napag-usapan nila ni Jongin na sa unit niya muna kumain ng dinner na bihira nilang ginagawa kaya pumayag na rin siya. Kasalukuyan silang parehong nagluluto ng mga putahe. As usual, corned beef kay Jongin. Beef salpicao naman ang niluluto ni Kyungsoo na hinihintay na lang niyang lumambot habang gumagawa ng salad.</p><p>Natapos na ang mga lutuin at kasalukuyan na silang kumakain.</p><p>"May kailangan akong sabihin sayo."</p><p>"I need to tell you something."</p><p>Sabay silang nagsalita nagsalita.</p><p>"You can go first, Kyungsoo."</p><p>"Okay," natatawang sabi ni Kyungsoo. "I need you to look at a picture."</p><p>Ipinakita ni Kyungsoo ang picture ng soul mark niya  na kuha ni Taeri.</p><p>"Kyungsoo…"</p><p>"Yes, I'm your soulmate, Jongin."</p><p>"It's my turn," may ngiting sabi ni Jongin. "I remember our precious night."</p><p>Medyo naluluhang nakatingin si Kyungsoo sa kamay ni Jongin na inabot at hinawakan ang kanyang kamay.</p><p>"I'm sorry I didn't remember. I can feel and see through the colors that you were sad. I'm sorry, Kyungsoo." sambit na lalaki sabay halik sa kamay niyang hawak nito.</p><p>"It's alright, Jongin. I'm sorry for not telling you about you being my babies’ father immediately. Natakot ako na makaramdam na hindi kami magiging importante sayo kapag nakita mo na ang soul mate mo. But it turned out na ako pala hinahanap mo."</p><p>"No, Kyungsoo, even if you were not my soul mate, ikaw at ang mga anak natin ang magiging prayoridad ko. Nawala na nga sa isip ko na may hinahanap ako kasi nakilala na kita."</p><p>Tuluyan nang naiyak si Kyungsoo dahil parang nawala na ang mabigat na nararamdaman niya sa pagtatago nang lahat kay Jongin. Tumayo ang lalaki at lumuhod sa tabi ni Kyungsoo upang hawakan ang mga pisngi at pahirin ang mga luha nito.</p><p>"Hello, Kyungsoo Do. I'm Jongin Kim, your soulmate."</p><p>"Hello, Jongin Kim.  I'm Kyungsoo Do, your soulmate." medyo humihikbi pang sabi ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>Humagigik silang pareho sa sitwasyon nila  ngayon.</p><p>"Can I kiss you?" nahihiyang tanong ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>Hindi na sumagot si Jongin at hinalikan na ang soulmate. Tumigil sa paghalik si Jongin, "Can I hold our babies' home?"</p><p>Naiyak na naman si Kyungsoo.</p><p>
  <em>Our babies.</em>
</p><p>Hinawakan niya ang mga kamay ni Jongin na nasa pisngi niya at ipinanghawak sa kanyang tiyan.</p><p>"Babies, meet your daddy."</p><p>"Hello, our babies." bati ni Jongin sa mga anak nila sabay halik sa tiyan ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>Nakaramdam sila ng maraming pag-galaw ng mga bata na nasa sinapupunan ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Hello, daddy daw." nakangiting sabi ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>Tumingin si Jongin sa kanya na may luha na rin pala sa mga mata. Hinalikan siya ulit nito.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>B O N U S - I</p><p>"Bakit nga pala Kai iyong pakilala mo sa akin noong nasa event tayo?" tanong ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin.</p><p>Kasalukuyang nasa couch sa salas ang dalawa habang nanonood ng movie na La la land.</p><p>"Force of habit. Tumira kasi ako ng almost 10 years sa Australia at nakuha ko iyon as nickname kasi may ibang nahihirapang maalala iyong Jongin. And when I met you, I was just back here for only a week."</p><p>"Ah, I see. Pinahirapan mo pa akong maghanap tuloy."</p><p>"I'm sorry, babe." sambit ng lalaki sabay halik nang mabilis sa mga labi ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Ano ba! Bakit ka pabigla-bigla!" </p><p>"Because I need to kiss you, you're irresistable," sabay kindat kay Kyungsoo, "anyways, my turn to ask a question, where is your soul mark located? Kinailangan mo pang kuhanan ng picture to show it to me." pagbabaling sa ibang topic ng lalaki.</p><p>Namula na nang  sobra ang mga tainga ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>"You have to guess, babe." sagot ni Kyungsoo sabay kindat sa kasintahan bagamat nahihiya, gusto niya ring mang-asar. Ibinaling na ni Kyungsoo ang pansin sa  pinapanood.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Naway naenjoy niyo ang word salad ko.<br/>Baka may bonus pa kong idagdag?<br/>Go lang sa comment sections kung may ipapaklarong parte!<br/>SALAMAT! ( ꈍᴗꈍ)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>